malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Image of the Week Nominations
To nominate *Choose an image in the Spoiler-free Gallery or the main Gallery—please avoid images which are major spoilers for new readers. *Edit the "New nominations" section adding your chosen picture title and the artist's name. Sign your nomination by adding 4 tildes ~~~~ which will automatically write your user name or IP address and the time. The small print... No registration required. Nominations can also be made on the Malazan Empire forum. Nominations made after a new poll is posted will be added to the next week's poll. A nominated picture will stay on the poll for 2 weeks. Winning pictures can be nominated again after 6 months. Past winners and dates are shown in the Archive. Some images may not be eligible—admin's decision is final. A quick way to see if an image has previously won is to go to the image file (usually found by clicking on the image). If you scroll to the bottom of the page it should tell you which pages the image appears on. If it has previously won, an Image of the Week Archive page will be listed there. ''New nominations - add yours here!'' Previous Nominations Nominations for Poll published March 13th 2017 *Karsa Orlong by Seraph777, nominated by Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:41, March 11, 2017 (UTC) *Apsalar by Kremena Chipilova, nominated by Toctheyounger *Dassem Ultor by Luztheren, nominated by Coltaine (talk) 09:52, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Nominations for Poll published March 6th 2017 *Gruntle the First Sword by mattforsyth, nominated by Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:49, March 2, 2017 (UTC) *Icarium by Rukuarimo, nominated by 00:28, March 4, 2017 (UTC) *Bonecaster by Efirende, nominated by Coltaine (talk) 15:10, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Nominations for Poll published February 27th 2017 *Uruth by Autumn Tavern, nominated by 02:47, February 26, 2017 (UTC) *Storm Riders by Shadaan, nominated by 02:47, February 26, 2017 (UTC) *Mammot by Kremena Chipilova, nominated by Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 12:49, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Nominations for Poll published February 21st 2017 *Assasin of High House Shadow - Apsalar by Keezy Young, nominated by 18:38, February 14, 2017 (UTC) *Master of the Deck by Artsed, nominated by 18:38, February 14, 2017 (UTC) *Masan Ghilani by Shadaan, nominated by 18:38, February 14, 2017 (UTC) *Anomander Rake by Sarah Mirza, nominated by Toctheyounger Nominations for Poll published February 14th 2017 *Stormy and Gesler by Corporal Nobbs, nominated by 22:54, February 6, 2017 (UTC) *Tool and Toc by Dark.H, nominated by Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:01, February 13, 2017 (UTC) *Assail Guardians by Corporal Nobbs, nominated by 21:33, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Nominations for Poll published February 6th 2017 * K'azz D'Avore by Corporal Nobbs, nominated by Coltaine 07:46, February 5, 2017 (UTC) * Fener by Dejan Delic, nominated by Coltaine 07:46, February 5, 2017 (UTC) * Stormy and Gesler by Luztheren, nominated by Coltaine 07:46, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Nominations for Poll published January 30th 2017 *Kenryll'ah Tyrants Triptych by Corporal Nobbs, nominated by Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:15, January 23, 2017 (UTC) *Karsa Orlong by Araiwein, nominated by 11:57, January 23, 2017 (UTC) *The Rope by Ylva Ljungqvist nominated by Toctheyounger *Whiskeyjack by Luztheren nominated by Andorion new (talk) 04:56, January 30, 2017 (UTC) *Rake Visits the Seguleh by Dark H, nominated by Andorion new (talk) 05:01, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Nominations for Poll published January 23rd 2017 *Moon's Spawn is rising by A Demon Llama, nominated by Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 16:24, January 16, 2017 (UTC) *Itko Kan Massacre by Corporal Nobbs, nominated by 00:45, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Nominations for Poll published January 16th 2017 *Facing the Storm by Corporal Nobbs, nominated by 11:24, January 13, 2017 (UTC) *Menandore by PLUGO, nominated by Coltaine 08:25, January 16, 2017 (UTC) *Nimander's Group by Puck, nominated by Coltaine 08:25, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Nominations for Poll published January 13th 2017 *Captain Kindly by Corporal Nobbs, nominated by Andorion new (talk) 02:08, January 13, 2017 (UTC) *Onos T'oolan the Unbound by Luztheren, nominated by Andorion new (talk) 02:08, January 13, 2017 (UTC) *Topper by Kremena Chipilova, nominated by Andorion new (talk) 02:08, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Nominations for Poll published January 6th 2017 *Lord of Moon's Spawn by Dark H, nominated by DRACONUStalk 16:02, December 21, 2016 (UTC) *Lady Envy by Celtic Botan, nominated by Jade Raventalk 08:20, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Category:Image of the Week